dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Free the Future
This is the 29th episode of the Cell Games Saga in the original dubbed and the uncut version of the Dragon Ball Z series. The original Japanese title is "Mo Hitotsu no Ketsumatsu!! Mirai wa Ore ga Mamoru". The episode first aired on July 21, 1993. Recap The episode starts out with Android 17 and Android 18 destroying a city and killing humans, and having a wonderful time doing it, too. The first thing Future Trunks does is he meets his mother at Capsule Corp. Future Trunks tells Future Bulma about his adventures with Son Goku, Cell and the Cell Games and Goku’s sacrifice. Bulma was stunned when Future Trunks told the part of when Vegeta went berserk when he was killed by Cell. Suddenly, on the radio turned to an emergency broadcast, telling them that the Androids were causing havoc in Parsley City. Future Trunks gets up and goes to fight them. In Parsley City, Android 18 is on a blasting frenzy, destroying everything in her sight. Android 18 was mad at Android 17 for killing the guy she thought was cute. She complains that he destroys everything she likes. Suddenly, Android 17 gets shot in the face by a Earthling (who has a striking resemblance to Dr. Wily from the Mega Man series) with a gun who was the father of the kid who 18 said was cute, and just as 17 was going to shoot the old man with his pistol, Future Trunks arrives in his Super Saiyan form. Android 17 and Android 18 were smirking at Future Trunks, remembering that Future Trunks tried to destroy the Androids before, but he couldn’t. Android 18 decides to kill Trunks since she was in "a bad mood." She shoots a Power Blitz at Trunks, but he dodges it and teleports behind her. She turns around only to be punched in the face and into a building. She gets up ("he's so dead!" she says) charges at Trunks, but he teleports behind her. She tries to strike him, but he blocks every attack and throws her away. She shoots another Power Blitz, but he dodges it with ease. She falls to the ground, and Trunks gives a speech about how they feel powerless, that thats how the people of the planet feel every day. The two Androids decide to tag team him and both charge, but Trunks dodges them, and knocks Android 17 down. 18 shoots a huge energy blast at him, but he blocks it and blasts her in the face, yelling “This is for Gohan!” Android 18 is destroyed and Future Trunks kills Android 17 with ease. After the smoke clears, Trunks is helping the old man from before, thinking its still not over, he still has Cell to take care of. Some time later, Future Trunks is about ready to go back to the past to tell his friends the good news, when he hears Cell behind him. Cell is shocked to know that Trunks knows who he is, but realizes Trunks must already went into the past and found out. Trunks also tells Cell that he already killed the Androids, so Cell gets mad and decided he's going to the past via Trunk's time machine. Trunks says its fine as long as he can beat him, and sends Cell flying with a Blaster Wave. Cell lands at a clear wasteland area and Trunks follows. Cell announced that he's going to absorb Trunks, but Trunks shushes him up and goes Super Saiyan. Cell also powers up and charges at Trunks with a punch, but Trunks blocks it and punches him, sending him flying. Trunks teleports in front of Cell while he's still in the air to scare him, and Cell tries to punch him, but Trunks teleports behind him and kicks him up, then teleports above him. Cell hurls an energy wave at him while still flying at him, but Trunks knocks it off to the side and knocks Cell down to the ground, where he lands on his feet. Cell comments on how strong Trunks got, then charges at him with a punch again, and again failing. Cell turns around and gets punched in the jaw by Trunks, who teleports, kicks him up, teleports again and knocks Cell to the ground, this time making a crater. Trunks lands as Cell pulls himself together, saying how this is Cell's fault by killing all those people. Cell gets mad and swipes at Trunks with his tail. However, Trunks catches it and starts spinning Cell around, finally throwing him up into the air. Cell flails around like an idiot, and catches himself, saying he going to finish him off. He cuffs his hands together and starts charging up a Kamehameha Wave, but stops when he realizes Trunks is powering up a huge energy blast. "The nightmare is over, Cell! Die!" he says and shoots the giant blast at him, destroying him forever. Trunks powers down and thanks everyone for helping him through this. Meanwhile, in present time, King Kai is building a new house on a tree on Snake Way while Son Goku, Gregory, and Bubbles are playing tag. King Kai finally finishes the house, and Goku checks it out, breaking it to pieces as soon as he touches it. Goku believes its a sign and wants to go to Other World. He finally convinces King Kai and he, King Kai, Gregory, and Bubbles start walking on Snake Way. Major events *Future Trunks destroys the Android 17, Android 18, and Cell of his timeline, ending their reign of terror. Fights Future Trunks vs. Android 18 & Android 17 Future Trunks vs.Imperfect Cell Trivia * This episode is the final showdown from The History of Trunks special. * This is Future Trunks' final appearance. He would later appear during the ending credits of Wrath of the Dragon, however. Though, his timeline continued on Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road. Category:Cell Games Saga